The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 358, wherein the invention involves the communication or reproduction of a static image or sequence of static images in which the density variations composing the image do not vary with time (e.g., a document image) by a method or apparatus.
In its simplest form, the invention comprises a novel front feed document imaging device input tray which allows for varying types and widths of media by providing front feed capability in a single tray attachment, and which tray can pivot out of the way of the document path when the user wishes to alternate media types or perform maintenance on the imaging device. By way of example, this application will use a document scanner with an ADF (automatic document feed) for uniformity and clarity of explanation.
With current traditional document scanners, front feed devices are typically limited to a single function, i.e. user scans a sheet of paper and then affixes an alternate type of input attachment to accommodate a different size media. By way of example, to scan business cards, one type of input attachment is placed by a user and said user is required to remove the attachment to return to standard size media input device. The present invention provides a solution for both modalities within a single front feed attachment.